hypothetical_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
May 21st, 2016 Midwest Tornado Outbreak
Event Imagine if this actually happened. Tornado count Tornadoes {| class="wikitable collapsible" width="100%" !colspan="7"|List of confirmed tornadoes - May 21st, 2016 |- |''' F#' || '''Location' || Time (EDT) || Path length || Comments/Damage |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Oklahoma' |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |'NNE of Tulsa' |9:57 AM |2 miles |''0 deaths'' - First of Two Tulsa Tornadoes - Rope tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | EF0 |'S of Tulsa' |10:09 AM |1 mile |''0 deaths'' - Second of Two Tulsa Tornadoes - Rope tornado hit a park.. |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |'NW of Oklahoma City' |10:26 AM |2 miles |''0 deaths'' - Rope tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |'W of Tulsa' |10:49 AM |1.8 miles |''0 deaths'' - Rope tornado hit a trailer park. |- |bgcolor=# | EF2 |'NNE of Binger' |10:57 AM |5.2 miles |'1 death' - Anticyclonic tornado caused damage to houses and a trailer park. |- |bgcolor=# | EF4 |'S of Norman' |11:18 AM |20 miles |'25 deaths' - Mile wide tornado caused devastation to houses and businesses. This tornado came extremely close to central Norman. |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |'NW of Wakita' |11:30 AM |2.1 miles |''0 deaths'' - Weak Elephant-Trunk tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | EF2 |'Canton' |12:20 PM |5.5 miles |''0 deaths'' - Skinny cone tornado went through canton. |- |bgcolor=# | EF3 |'Norman' |1:01 PM |12.7 miles |'4 deaths' - Rain-wrapped Quarter mile wide tornado went through norman. |- |bgcolor=# | EF0 |'NE of Altus' |1:25 PM |1 mile |''0 deaths'' - Anticyclonic Tornado caused light damage to a farm. |- |bgcolor=# | EF5 |'SSW of Altus' |3:00 PM |30 miles |'22 deaths' - Mile wide tornado caused significant damages. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Texas' |- |bgcolor=# | EF0 |'NE of Dimitt' |10:07 AM |1.1 miles |''0 deaths'' - Tornado formed in a field. |- |bgcolor=# | EF2 |'WSW of Waco' |10:18 AM |5.9 miles |'1 death' - Skinny cone hit a trailer park. |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |'Dallas' |10:55 AM |1.9 miles |''0 deaths'' - Rope tornado went through dallas.. |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |'S of Lubbock' |11:32 AM |1.7 miles |''0 deaths'' - Rope tornado caused damage to power-lines, trees and park equipment. |- |bgcolor=# | EF3 |'NE of Amarillo' |11:59 AM |11 miles |'6 deaths' - Half mile wide tornado caused considerable damage to houses and businesses. |- |bgcolor=# | EF0 |'N of Happy' |12:39 PM |1.2 miles |''0 deaths'' - Weak Elephant-Trunk tornado formed in a field. |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |'ESE of Austin' |1:41 PM |2 miles |''0 deaths'' - Anticyclonic Tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | EF5 |'NW of Houston' |2:21 PM |19 miles |'17 deaths' - Powerful Anticyclonic Tornado caused significant damage to houses and businesses. This was the strongest anticyclonic tornado since the 1981 West Bend tornado. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Kansas' |- |bgcolor=# | EF3 |'NE of Wichita' |11:10 AM |12.5 miles |'5 deaths' - Multivortex Tornado caused damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | EF2 |'N of Dodge City' |11:57 AM |5 miles |''0 deaths'' - Skinny cone tornado caused damage to some houses. |- |bgcolor=# | EF0 |'NNW of Greensburg' |12:06 PM |1 mile |''0 deaths'' - Rope tornado caused little or no damage. |- |bgcolor=# | EF2 |'SE of Greensburg' |12:27 PM |5.6 miles |'1 death' - Rain-wrapped Tornado caused damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |'NE of Salina' |1:45 PM |1.7 miles |''0 deaths'' - Rope Tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Missouri' |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |'E of Branson' |12:30 PM |1.8 miles |''0 deaths'' - Anticyclonic Tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |'SSW of Joplin' |1:32 PM |1.6 miles |''0 deaths'' - Weak Elephant-trunk Tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | EF4 |'ESE of Saint Louis' |1:44 PM |21.5 miles |'50 deaths' - Mile wide tornado caused devastation to houses and businesses. This tornado came very close to downtown St. Louis. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Nebraska' |- |bgcolor=# | EF3 |'WNW of Aurora' |2:14 PM |10.8 miles |'2 deaths' - Multivortex Tornado caused damage to houses.. |- |bgcolor=# | EF0 |'NE of Lincoln' |3:09 PM |1 mile |''0 deaths'' - Anticyclonic Tornado caused light damage to a farm. |- Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Tornadoes